


Just A Little Kiss

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, Blushing, Brick embarrassed, Color-Coded Relationship(s) (PPG), Community: ppg_hub_drabble, Cute, Enjoy!, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Maybe - Freeform, RRB, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, cute teasing, just me adding random tags now lol, ppgreds, ppgxrrb, reds fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: Brick's five-year-old fear of cooties return in an updated seventeen-year-old version of it and Blossom is more than amused as she gets a real kick out of toying around with her counterpart's silly little problem, until he finally sees that he's not going to explode again after all. Just some cute REDS fluff ;)
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Just A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing friend and her Blossick post on Instagram that inspired this whole story XD Love you, Kari! ;D (Yup, you're nickname, lol) No seriously though, you're an amazing friend! ❤️❤️❤️

Credit to my lovely friend [Lamonyo ](https://www.instagram.com/lamonyo/)for letting me do this way back then and for enjoying it so much! I love you! If you guys want to go see the [cute Blossick post she posted](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7E4CDUlYym/) well, you know where to go ;) Enjoy Y'all! 

* * *

Blossom was in a fit of giggles as Brick scowled at her further, his hands balled up into fists as he crossed his arms.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, making a point of looking away.

"But, but- _*snort* -_ Brick, just- you, _*giggle*_ you-you're, _haha_ , Bri- _ha!_ " Blossom laughed, unable to string sentences together through her laughter.

The Puff doubled over, clutching her sides. If it was even possible, Brick's scowl deepened, slowly morphing into a pout against his own will.

He shouldn't have said anything.

"Awww, but - _H_ _a!-_ but Brick! You're- _haha!_ It's just too cute!" Blossom giggled.

"You're _laughing_ ," Brick muttered dryly.

Blossom wiped at her eyes.

"Well, yes, Brick * _giggle*_ Because it's funny, as well!" she grinned, reaching up to pull at the boy's cheeks and squish them adorably, "To think, the great big Rowdyruff boy...scared of such a little thing."

Brick pulled his face away from her hands.

"You _killed_ me, woman," he grumbled.

Blossom only giggled as she put her hands behind her back and stared at him adorably, "D'aww, you're too cute," she purred as the Ruff's tinged cheeks took an even redder hue, "Really."

Blossom grinned as she took a step forward.

"The Bludgeoner."

Another step forward.

"Big bad Rowdyruff boy."

Even closer now.

"Scared of a small..."

A soft milky-white finger was brought to the boy's lips.

"...little,"

She stood up on her toes with a sly smile.

_Peck._

"Kiss," the Puff finished after giving him a teasing peck with only her finger between their mouths.

Once Brick's mind fully registered what happened, he widened his eyes before jumping back away from her as Blossom floated up into the air with a twinkling amused laugh in her wake.

Brick scowled as she came over to him, cheeks flushed from her chortles.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she giggled as she wiped at her eyes.

Brick hovered above the ground to meet his counterpart at eye level as his arms crossed once more. "Why do _you_ keep doing that?" he grumbled childishly.

"You're scared," Blossom grinned down at him simply as she floated a few inches higher.

"I am most certainly not _scared,"_ Brick huffed indignantly.

"Oh really?" Blossom sang smugly, loving this childish nonsense the Ruff was acting out as she leant forward in the air, hands neatly folded behind her back.

Brick chose to glare at her instead as she only smirked at gleefully.

"I'mnotscaredIjustdon'twantto," he finally mumbled indiscernibly.

"What was that?" Blossom asked, knowing full well what he said.

"I'm not scared I just don't want to!" Brick cried louder, before looking away with his scowl.

Blossom straightened.

"Right," she agreed solemnly, "Of course. How _could_ you be scared. It's just a tiny...little...kiss."

And then she sweetly gave him a quick peck on the nose, to which he reacted to maniacally.

Blossom burst out laughing once more.

"That!" Brick cried, wiping at his face, "Stop _doing_ that!"

His voice threatened to come out as a whine.

"Oh, come on, Ruff! You can't be serious," the girl giggled.

"Well, maybe if someone hadn't _killed_ me before with such an _innocent_ peck, I might not have been so traumatised!" Brick huffed angrily.

Blossom only giggled, "Stop being so _dramatic,_ Brick. Come on."

"Wha- _Dramati_ \- You killed me, Woman! Dead! Nada!" Brick sputtered as he lunged forward and wrestled to rip the red bow out of his counterpart's hair, "Finito! _Gone!"_

Blossom laughed as she tried to pull the Ruff's hands out of her hair in vain.

"But you're back," she reasoned through chortles, "And we've kissed before."

Brick gave a hard tug and Blossom fell against him, finally letting go of her ribbon. Brick then rested his head on hers after they'd clamed down some.

"Yeah, but I did it, not you..." he muttered under his breath.

Blossom heard it anyway and giggled. Bless superhearing.

She breathed in the smell her counterpart from his shirt before looking up at his red cheeks and pinching them, tweaking his face.

"OW, Pinky! Damn it, LET GO!" Brick yelped.

"D'aww, you're so shy," Blossom cooed with a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Brick finally challenged, having enough of his teasing counterpart.

Time to tease her back.

"Then let's try something different."

Blossom's giggles had finally subsided by now and she looked at him in curiosity, her facial features telling him to elaborate. Brick smirked. Then elaborate he will, heh.

The Ruff's hands travelled down her waistline and rested around the band of her skirt. Blossom looked down at what he was doing, still oblivious to his scheme.

"Like _other_ couple things," Brick finished with an evil smirk in his wake as his eyes glinted suggestively.

And then he slipped his left thumb down the top of the flaring fabric while his other hand roamed lower around her bottom as made a point of threatening to pull her attire down.

Blossom's mouth dropped open in sheer mortification as she gaped at him with wide dumbfounded eyes. A dark blush rose to her cheeks as she pulled out of the grinning Ruff's hold and bolted back with a strangled squeak, far faaar away.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she took refuge behind a skinny pole barely the width of her arm while her counterpart only laughed maniacally.

"Brick, you-!" she yelled, mortified.

Brick floated over to her, still laughing. "Aww, what's the matter, Blossom?" he chortled as he pulled her by the shoulders to get away from the pole and closer to him, which she refused to let go of.

Brick finally succeeded in pulling her away as she tried to squirm away from his hold and reach for the pole in vain. The boy chuckled as he nuzzled her hair.

"Why so shy?" he purred huskily.

Blossom's blush deepened.

Brick held her chin and pushed it towards him so that her head tilted towards his, their mouths mere centimeter's apart.

"C'mere," he rumbled.

"-oomph!"

Their lips touched in the brief kiss, teasing at first, before it got more heated.

Blossom finally broke away for air with a slight pant in her breath, before grinning at her counterpart. "You sly fox," she purred, "C'mon. Just one...tiny...little peck."

Brick's eyes widened again as he saw her half-lidded eyes and puckered lips come closer to his and before he could pull away, the sneaky Puff quickly pushed up and gave a quick little kiss.

Brick froze.

"See? You're still here," Blossom laughed, "Silly Ruff."

Brick grumbled and refused to look her in the eye, as the Puff began giggling once more at his reaction, and he began to scowl at her all over again.

"Shut up," Brick grumbled.

"Aww, you're so adorable I don't even know where to start!" Blossom grinned, floating up and tousling the Ruff's hair after taking the cap off.

Brick muttered something indiscernible under his breath.

Blossom placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked as she whispered next to his ear, "You're quite daring, by the way. I never knew you had it in you."

Brick's face heated up as finally processed the idea of what he had suggested. He then met her half-lidded gaze and suddenly, he had no idea what came over him.

A predatory growl came out from within him as he all but lunged at his counterpart, knocking the both of them into a group of bushes off to the side, before coming for her mouth.

"What are you- Ah!" Blossom cried when they landed on the hard ground.

"All mine," Brick only rumbled before diving for her.

"Bri- oomph!"

Brick cut her off as they got tangled in between a liplock.

They soon broke away for air after and Blossom only stared at her Rowdyruff boy.

"What was that?" she finally breathed as he started to nip at her neck. Brick chose to ignore her, instead focusing on the ask at hand.

"B-Brick, ungh, st-sto- ah!"

The Ruff trailed his tongue back up her jawline and finally parted with a hungry kiss to her lips.

"You," he finally panted, "Fucking _tease._ "

Their heart thumped in sync as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Thar's what you get for being like that," he murmured, "You don't know the effect you have on me, _do_ you?"

Blossom finally snapped out of her stance and smirked, "Don't think you'll ever live that down, though," she finally spoke in a silky whisper by his ear.

Her breath tickled the boy's neck and sent goosebumps across his skin.

"No matter how much of a sly Ruff you are," Blossom finished with a glint in her eye.

And then she gave a small lick to his lobe that made him jerk back in surprise before giggling.

"There," Blossom laughed as he scowled, heat rising to his ears as his cheeks flared, "Now we're even."

"Tease," Brick only grumbled, looking away.

Blossom giggled as she played with his cheeks one last time.

"I love you, too, Brick."


End file.
